zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 63
'The Final Battle' The Final Battle is the twenty-ninth episode of the anime Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview The episode begins with Rosso and Viola taking Emperor Rudolph onto the Ultrasaurus in their Storm Sworders. Here, he is debriefed, where it is explained that Hiltz's Death Stinger has vanished. They use his absence as an opportunity to practise a new strategy that would theoretically be able to immobilise the Death Stinger using a powerful Energy Shield. They begin test by pitting Van, Thomas and Irvine up against a Gojulas, with live rounds. The logic is simple, if they cannot immobilise a Gojulas, they have no chance of doing the same feat to the Death Stinger. The three from the "delta" formation and engage their shields, as per the strategy. Elsewhere, the Death Stinger resurfaces, in Sand colony, and destroys the area, before heading north-northwest, toward Mt. Iselina. Rosa, Viola's sister, is having a peaceful time in their mountain village, but unaware of the approach of the Death Stinger. Concerned for their well being, the united forces try to send warning messages, but their transmissions are jammed. Not wanting to interrupt the tests, Rosso and Viola head out to save the villagers. Hiltz arrives in the colony, while Van's group manages to freeze the Gojulas. Desperate, Rosa pilots a construction Godos and uses it to attack the Death Stinger. Naturally, this horribly mismatched battle does not end well for her, and it is only when Rosso and Viola arrive, are they saved. The mayor stays behind, as there is simply not enough room in Viola's cockpit for them all. Moments after she takes off, the village is annihilated by Hiltz's Charged Particle Cannon. Van laments at being unable to help, due to being caught up in tests. Elsewhere, Raven and Rease go to a village to look for water, only to find that it too, is under evacuation orders. Rease is disturbed by what she sees, but Raven, haunted by the memories of the many places he'd destroyed, simply states that he has "no right" to feel anger anymore. The next place to be evacuated is the jail, where the prisoners are being set free, so that they may be spared from Hiltz's onslaught. Stinger's cell door is stuck, however, and he is seemingly left to perish, until some of the "Trinity Ghost" members stop to open his cell. Then, the crossbow brothers run into Stinger, and although they start fighting, they quickly decide to run for their lives as Hlitz approaches. Outside, Hiltz defeats the jail's Rev Raptor guards. Stinger, wanting to live his now-free life in a world not destroyed by Hiltz, grabs a Zaber Fang. He is accompanied by the Crossbow brothers in their Heldigunners, and face off against Hiltz, who replies with a single shot from his charged particle cannon. Back at the Ultrasaurus, the team figures out Hiltz's motive. Simply to show the team that he does not fear the Gravity Cannon, instead following the path Van took in Chaotic Century, and wiping out everything he had ever accomplished. They know therefore, that his next stop will be the Gurrill Plateau. Here, the three of them meet Hiltz face-on, while the Ultrasaurus prepares the Gravity Cannon. The final battle begins. Hiltz fires his Charged Particle Cannon, and while the three dodge, they deploy their shields and wade through Hiltz's conventional attacks, deploying the electromagnetic shield. The Gravity Cannon is fired, but Hiltz breaks out of the shield and shoots the shell down with his Charged Particle Cannon. This leaves them with only one shell, as Hiltz mocks the defense forces and proclaims that the Imperial capital, Guylos, is his next stop, and that he will let them live, only to witness their own powerlessness. Death Stinger is finally hit with the protagonist's ultimate weapon- the Gravity Cannon's artificial black hole.]] But it turns out that Van, Irvine and Thomas are not out of the battle quite yet. They get up as the final shell is loaded. Once again, they face off with Hiltz, but this time, do not use their shields, and take a few hits, waiting for the Gravity Cannon to fire. When they do finally deploy the shield, Hiltz once again tries to break it, but to his surprise, can't shatter the barrier. Van and co. are given only a few seconds to run the four kilometers to safety. Hiltz finally manages to break the shield, but it is far too late, even he is left reeling in shock, as the shell's casing ejects and the hyper gravity field deploys. Elsewhere, Raven and Rease head to the valley of the Rare Hertz, where Zoid Eve is located. But early celebrations prove to be misplaced, as Hiltz struggles against the hyper gravity field's immense crushing pressure and fires a single shot from his particle cannon, and although his cannon explodes upon firing, it clips Thomas, the slowest of the three retreating Zoids, and he is incapacitated, still within the area that is about to be engulfed by the black hole. Zoids *Ultrasaurus *Storm Sworder *Blade Liger *Dibison *Lightning Saix *Gojulas *Death Stinger *Godos *Geno Breaker *Rev Raptor *Zaber Fang *Heldigunner Trivia *The map featured in this episode shows that, given the map of Planet Zi provided in the Battle story, this series, and the one before it, take place on the "Western continent" of Zi. *The Gojulas in the episode is referred to as "Gojulas The Ogre" in the Japanese dub. See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Zoids Anime Category:Guardian Force Episode